There are a wide variety of display devices for memorabilia and collectibles, including stands for trading cards, various types of albums for photographs, trading stamps and slides, wall plaques, plate hangers and the like. However, there has been little attention directed to devices for display of authentic film frames or multi-frame film clips. One such is a large, rectangular plastic, shallow-depth case with upstanding side walls and a recess for a cover into which is inserted 8".times.10" or 5".times.7" sheets of paper with a cutout to display a multiple-frame clip from a moving picture mounted between the sheets. This plastic "jewelcase" is mounted on a stand so that the plastic case is upstanding and inclined for viewing. The plastic case and stand is generally for table-top or curio cabinet display, and typically includes a print picture and text regarding the film clip displayed therein. Such a device is offered by Lightpost Group, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.
There are a number of patents which disclose a variety of slide mounts, including paper and plastic slide mounts. For example, Reid U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,780 shows a typical paper photographic slide mount in which a single 35 millimeter transparency frame is secured between heavy layers of paperboard. The patent is particularly directed to the continuous die cutting of a single strip of paperboard, with either diagonal or transversely cut flaps which form one of the sides. This permits insertion of the 35 millimeter transparency frame, after which the flaps of the second side are folded over to secure the slide transparency in place. The window or aperture through which the slide projector light is projected to display the slide image is sized to hide the sprocket hole strips on each side of the slide transparency.
Desmarais, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,442 and Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,641 show more complex plastic slide frame holders. The former has special tabs engaging the sprocket holes to secure the transparency in place. The latter shows the use of a bowed film strip as a pusher element to insert a precut film frame in a preclosed plastic slide mount through a slot in the side of the mount. Sakamoto U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,126 shows a slide-holding frame that holds a straight row of overlapping slides (in paper mounts), called a filing plate, for use in a special projector.
Other patents show a number of other devices for permanent or removable display of photographs, that is, photographic prints viewable in reflected light, as compared to viewing the slide as a transparency projection on a screen. For example, Carroll U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,402 shows a generic greeting card with a sheet plastic cover having upper and lower transverse gripping flanges. The user supplies a photograph which is slipped between the transparent cover and the front face of the greeting card. Best, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,084 shows an apertured card in which a print photograph is secured by adhesive on either the edges or on a backing sheet. Moser U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,121 shows a photo display stand consisting of an image of a person's torso holding the photo in the hands, with two fingers and the thumbs forming tabs to retain the bottom and side edges of the photograph. Knight U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,298 shows a greeting card having an inner transparent pocket for holding a T-Shirt. A round window through the openable front cover permits viewing the print or screened image on the T-Shirt through the window.
Showers U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,641 shows a collectible trading card formed of a blank having a front and back panel folded to provide one unsealed card. The front panel has a direct opening of predetermined size and shape, such as a pentagonal "home plate shape", for baseball card. A clear window panel covers the opening and displays an image printed therein. An image enhancing slidable insert is provided for insertion in the open end of the card. The inner face of the back panel also includes an image printed therein. Thus, when the insert is in place, the window image is enhanced. When the insert is removed, the back panel image shows through. The insert itself may include an image visible through the window.
Accordingly, there is currently not available any device for effective display of a commemorative film clip as part of a commemorative event ticket of an archival nature.